Army of Justice ? The Joke
by Wisely-san
Summary: Il marchait au milieu des cadavres. Encore une guerre. Puis, il pensa. A travers ce champ de bataille maintenant déserté, il pensait. La justice ? Une bonne blague.


**HEJ ! J'sais ! J'avais dit que je posterai rien avant le 4 octobre, soit la fin de mon poll... Mais bon, on va dire que passer mon week-end dans les poèmes du XIX° et XX°... Ben ça me fait écrire ça ! Parce que, j'en ai eu marre moi ! J'aime pas la poésie j'y comprends rien ! Pourquoi j'dois commencer mon programme de français par de la poésie c'est trop pas de chance ! T_T J'aime pas la poésiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! **

**Bref, après ce monologue inutile sur ma vie qui est tout aussi nulle à chier, je vais continuer de blablater, parce que c'est fun 8D**

**Donc, j'ai écris ça principalement en écoutant des musiques de "_Two Steps From Hell_". Ceux qui connaissent pas, mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? D8 **

**SINOOOOOON ! Ben, "_Army of Justice_" est un titre de "T_wo Steps From Hell_"... **

**Encore un truc, enfin plutôt un conseil : NE JAMAIS CONVERTIR SON BRO' AU YAOI ! Je vous jure, c'est affreux ! Je vais pleurer là ! ... Enfin, pas plus qu'après m'être frapper le crâne contre le mur à cause de la poésie... **

**DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi. **

**Enjoy ~ **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Army of Justice ? The Joke**

**.**

Il marchait doucement au milieu des piles de cadavres entassées. Le sang maculait le sol et s'écoulait en rivières jusqu'à un petit cour d'eau en contrebas. Les charognards venaient déjà se repaître des corps laissés à l'abandon par les deux camps adverses. L'odeur de fer mêlée au relents des autres cadavres qui se décomposaient lentement donnait la nausée. Si bien que quelques siècles plus tôt, il aurait rendu tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, mais maintenant, ce n'était plus du tout d'actualité.

Il laissa son esprit s'égarer au-delà de la vision cauchemardesque qui s'étendait devant lui. Il s'imagina de nouveau chez lui, assis près d'un bon feu. Il se voyait presque serrant son-. Non, il ne devait pas penser à son petit frère à cet instant.

Surtout pas. Cela allait l'amener à baisser sa garde. Et s'il devenait inattentif au monde autour de lui il avait toutes les chances de mourir. Et s'il mourrait, il ne pourrait pas réconforter ce petit être qui s'inquiétait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait quitter la maison.

Non, il ne se laisserait pas aller.

Ce n'était pas comme si ces ennemis allaient avoir de la pitié parce qu'il pensait à sont petit frère. Au contraire. Ils en profiteraient pour essayer de le tuer. Mais comme il était une nation, ce n'était pas une pauvre arme qui allait le tuer, mais le blesser sérieusement, oui.

Mais il n'allait pas laisser ce genre de pensées déranger son esprit. Il devait rester concentrer sur l'instant présent.

Après tout, il était en guerre.

Bien sûr, on ne pouvait lui reprocher de penser à cette petite chose fragile qu'était son frère. Après tout, toute nation avait quelque chose à protéger. Que ce soit un amant ou une amante, un frère ou une sœur, un ami, ou simplement un protégé.Tous avaient quelqu'un. Et tous, même s'ils se battaient, essayaient de revenir chez eux vers ceux auxquels ils tenaient.

De toute façon, même s'ils se battaient, ils ne se haïssaient jamais vraiment. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien se livrer à des guerres féroces plus violentes les unes que les autres et, quelques décennies ou siècles après, ils pouvaient être alliés. Même devenir presque amis.

Oui, presque. Ils ne se faisaient jamais complètement confiance. Au début, ils avaient tous fait confiance, mais s'étaient vite fait trahir. Ou ce qui était arrivé aux personnes qui les avaient élevés les avaient empêchés de se faire confiance.

Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, ils faisaient confiance à d'autres nations. Le plus souvent à ceux qui faisaient partis de leurs familles. A la limite, à des personnes avec qui ils avaient vécu toute leur longue vie. Ceux là étaient de vrais amis.

Mais malgré tout, ils s'entre-tuaient. Ils ne pouvaient exister qu'ainsi. Malheureusement. Alliances, coups d'états, allégeances, trahisons, guerres. Voilà comment ils pouvaient résumer leur Histoire à tous. Ainsi était fait le monde.

Ils pouvaient bien clamer qu'ils agissaient ainsi pour la justice, pour n'importe quoi. Mais en réalité, il en était bien conscient, tous autant qu'ils étaient n'étaient qu'une bande de meurtriers qui avaient pris trop de vies. Ils avaient juste trop de sang sur les mains pour pouvoir dire que ce qu'ils faisaient été juste. Bien au contraire. Ils avaient tous massacré des gens pour quoi ? La gloire ? Des terres ? Du pouvoir ? Bien des choses dérisoires, il en convenait, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter de se battre. Il était né pour ça. Tous étaient nés pour se battre et conquérir les autres. Même s'ils essayaient d'éviter de se battre, c'était juste inutile. Ils finissaient inlassablement par continuer de répandre la mort comme s'ils traçaient leurs chemins au travers de ces morts.

Il se rendait compte que c'était horrible de penser ainsi, mais ce n'était que la pure vérité.

Il s'arrêta de marcher. Il était presque à la frontière du champ de bataille et bientôt il lui faudrait rebrousser chemin. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher et d'entrer dans le camp ennemi. Certes, il connaissait des gens qui l'auraient fait, mais eux étaient habitués à s'infiltrer chez l'ennemi. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas ce genre de méthodes de lâches !

S'il devait se battre, c'était face à face. Toujours. Pas question de tuer quelqu'un en lui donnant un coup dans le dos. C'était une méthode de lâches. Et il savait que tous ses confrères ou presque partageaient cette opinion. Qu'ils se battent sur terre ou sur les flots. Que ce soit avec des armes à feu ou avec des armes blanches.

Il s'arrêta un instant et fixa la fumée qui s'élevait du camp ennemi.

Décidément, il était fatigué. Il se battait depuis bien longtemps maintenant. D'ailleurs, il le sentait, cette guerre qu'il menait en ce moment même touchait à sa fin. Pour être honnête, il en était heureux. Il n'en pouvait plus de se battre. De plus, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait laissé son frère seul. Bon, il n'avait techniquement pas été totalement seul, mais tout de même. Il lui manquait quand même beaucoup.

Bon, il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'ils partaient à la guerre, ses compères se sentait toujours seuls car ils restaient souvent de longues années loin de ces personnes qui leurs étaient chères. C'était une des raison pour lesquelles tous essayaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient de garder ces personnes loin des carnages.

Eux avaient perdu le droit de se plaindre de ces tueries depuis bien longtemps, ils avaient trop de sang sur les mains. Mais ces jeunes êtres, eux, n'avaient pas encore tué. Du moins, leurs aînés essayaient de les préserver du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Aucun d'eux ne voulait voir de jeunes nations tomber dans la mer de sang et de traîtrise dans laquelle ils baignaient.

Il tourna les talons et retraversa le champ de bataille vers son propre camp.

Oui, bientôt il serait de retour chez lui. Et tout aussi rapidement, une nouvelle guerre éclaterait. Cela se passait toujours ainsi. Eux n'avaient d'autre choix que d'obéir à leurs chefs, et ces derniers ne faisaient que se battre entre eux.

Pour les nations la vie humaine passait comme un claquement de doigts. Ils avaient plusieurs siècles, voir millénaires quand les humains ne vivaient que quelques décennies. Et ils les passaient à se taper dessus. Alors eux aussi devaient aller se battre.

Il en était presque dégoûté. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient se rebeller contre leurs citoyens et leur gouvernement. Sinon ils l'auraient sans doute déjà fait. Sûrement.

Il soupira. La nuit commençait à tomber. Après les combats le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Durant la journée il avait l'impression qu'il passait plusieurs siècles à tuer ou simplement blesser ses ennemis, et une fois les combats finis, en quelques instants il faisait nuit, tous allaient donc se coucher et quelques secondes plus tard les voilà repartis, armes au poing.

Vraiment, il avait hâte que cette guerre se termine. Déjà trop de sang avait été versé. Trop de gens avait souffert. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Pour lui, il était beaucoup trop tard pour qu'il se fasse pardonner.

Il traversa son camp et se précipita à sa tente. Là, il s'écroulait sur sa couchette et s'endormit à peine sa tête avait touché la couchette inconfortable.

De toute façon, tout recommencerait le lendemain. Comme cela se répéterait inlassablement au cours des prochains siècles, même s'il n'était plus. Les hommes n'apprenaient jamais de leurs erreurs. Ils les répétaient toujours. Autant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas survivre sans écraser les autres. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas se prétendre défenseur de la justice.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Alors ! So, ça peut être vu comme le point de vue de soit : Prusse, Norge, Den, Iggy ou Chine ^^ Parce que ce sont les vrai big bro' d'APH x) Mais bon, en l'écrivant, je voyais plutôt ça du point de vue de Gilbert je dois dire... **

**Mais bon vous voyez ça comme vous voulez ^^**

**Et donc, là, techniquement, je n'écris plus rien jusqu'à la fin de mon poll xD **

**Par contre, je vais sans doute continuer à poster sur mon deviantart, j'ai (enfin) scanné mes dessins after all 8D **

**Et... Euh... Bon... J'suis pas sûre de comment ça va être reçu... C'est assez... Voilà quoi... bref... Je me tais.**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
